Baby pin
by Ulma
Summary: Ichigo's summer break does not start as he had planned to... His new neighbour will might turn his whole life upside down! More importantly, what mysteries lies behind this strange event?
1. Chapter 1

**STORY NAME: BABY PIN**

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Kenpachi (don't like = don't read).

**Warnings:** some cursing, yaoi.

_I don't own anything, Bleach and the characters belong to Tite Kubo. This is just a fanfiction! English is still not my mother language, so there will be mistakes, errors, grammar mistakes and much of it (sorry...). _

_ If I ever manage to finish this this will be quite long story. I started this before my other stories (Lights out) but wasn't sure if I should publish this or not... If you like or hate, please review so I know if I should keep on writing!_

**...**

_**CHAPTER ONE - Hot summer days**_

It was summer. It was finally summer. Ichigo's favourite season, not only because he had summer break from school (all that studying and the _shinigami_ business, _phew_...) but also because he could finally dress more like he wanted and use his favourite clothes. School uniforms were okay but Ichigo prefered more stylish and fitting clothes. He was, after all, a young male: he wanted to show what he got.

He also wanted to spend more time with his family. He had been neglecting them, or at least that was how he felt.

He felt relaxed and happy when he was walking back home from the school but stopped when he saw a truck parked near his home: someone was finally bought the next door house. It had been empty for almost three months since the old lady living there passed away.

"Hey", he shouted as he came home, "someone is moving to the next door house. Does anyone know who it – is?" Ichigo glanced around in the empty kitchen. "Yuzu...? Karin!" he listened. "Dad?" he almost whispered, ready to dodge a suprise attack anytime.

There was no answear. Ichigo shrugged: "Huh... No one's home..." he took a soda can from the fridge and walked upstairs. He usually had no time alone at home so he decided to enjoy this rare change.

He opened the door and walked in his room – expecting to meet no one expect maybe Kon – so he jolted and almost choked when he saw Rukia sitting on his bed.

"Dammit!" Ichigo spurted. "When you learn to give me a call when you're coming here?"

"Well, nice to see you too", Rukia shrugged.

"Don't sit on my bed!" Ichigo growled, he tossed his school bag in the corner and walked to his desk. Usually Rukia would have said something back, now she only sighed. Ichigo frowned, sipping the soda: "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing", Rukia shrugged. "Did you notice the truck? You'll be having a new neighbourg."

"Yeah..." Ichigo frowned again. "So?"

"Nothing..."

"You're acting weird..." Ichigo murmured, shooking his head. "It's just a new neighbour, it's not that big deal. I hardly believe a hollow would buy a house and move next door."

"Well, not a hollow..." Rukia sighed. "Seireitei bought it", she finally said.

"What?!" Ichigo almost dropped the soda. "Why?"

"Uh, there will be a... resident... moving in soon. Actually as soon as he can leave the hospital..."

"A resident?" Ichigo repeated. "The hospital?!" he screamed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you this!" Rukia shouted. "I asked someone else to come here and tell you!"

"Uh, sorry..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I'm calm. Don't worry. Okay, so someone from Seireitei will be moving next door... Okay. I can handle that. That person won't be living there forever – right?"

"No, only temporarily", Rukia nodded. "And it's your job to look after him", she quickly added, diving behind the pillow for some cover when Ichigo opened his mouth: "What? _Why me?!_"

"Because you live next door!" Rukia shouted back. "They don't have to bring Unohana or anyone else here everyday because he needs to be looked after every single day."

"Who it is?"

"Uh..."

"Rukia!"

"It's - !" Rukia opened her mouth but blinked when her watch apparently made some high-pitched beeping sound. Rukia glanced it and gasped: "Oh, no! We should get going! It was my job to take you the hospital to see him yourself."

"Who is it?" Ichigo tried once more.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, slapping him on her way out of the room. "Visiting hours!"

Ichigo cursed out very loudly but ran after Rukia anyawy, grabbing his coat on the way out: "_Who is it_?"

...

Whatever Ichigo had anticipated from the start of the long waited summer break it was not this. Sitting at the lobby of the hospital. Rukia was still not giving him any information, she sat next to him and seemed to be texting. There seemed to be constant stream of people walking pass and by them.

"Well?" Ichigo murmured.

"He's coming", Rukia glanced her phone: she had just got message.

"Who is he?" Ichigo groaned. This really started to piss him off. For some reason Rukia blushed slightly. Ichigo blinked: "Byakuya?" he frowned.

"Oh, no!" Rukia shook her head, pushing hair behind her ear. "It's not him..." she laughed nervously. "I really don't know how to tell you so it's better for you to see yourself."

Ichigo really did not know what to say. He shrugged. They waited for a while, not even looking at each other. Then, Rukia seemed to jolt slightly, she looked somewhere behind all those people walking past them. She did not scream or shout, she simply grabbed her hat and rose it high above her head, waving slightly.

Ichigo glanced at the same direction as Rukia did. He was curious to see who he had to look after and hear the rest of this thing. First he thought he did not see anyone who he would have known – it was because of all those other people in there – but then he noticed someone. He walked rather slowly towards them. Ichigo did not first recognize him because of his hair. It was down.

Ichigo jumped up, ready to run away! Rukia quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing so: "Wait!"

"No way!" Ichigo shouted, not caring if people walking by thought he had gone crazy. "There's no way! I'm not doing this!"

"Keep it down!" Rukia hissed as Kenpachi stopped in front of them. "G-good afternoon, captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi did not say anything. Ichigo blinked. He looked – depressed? Ichigo frowned. He had slightly paler tone on his skin, he walked slowly as he would have been full of drugs - maybe he was...? But the worst part was his eyes. He had not his eyepatch and he kind of... stared. Like he would not have any life behind his eyes. Even when he happened to look into Ichigo's eyes he looked like he did not really care if they were there or not. Hospital clothes looked strange on him.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo whispered.

"I shouldn't be here", Kenpachi said with harsh voice. "Let's go outside."

Rukia nodded and walked in front of them as they went outside. Ichigo slowed his pace so he walked next to Kenpachi. The taller _shinigami_ did not even look at him. As they walked trough the doors Kenpachi pulled a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from the other pocket.

"You smoke?" Ichigo frowned as they sat down at some table.

"Sometimes", Kenpachi said simply. The warm summer breeze waved his long hair but he seemed not to care. Rukia twisted her white hat in her hands nervously.

"Um, captain Zaraki, as you probably are informed you will be staying at Karakura town for a while. We have prepared a house for you to to live in. It will be next door to Ichigo Kurosaki's house so he will be the one helping you while your stay", Rukia said.

"Yeah..." Kenpachi said, not really paying much attention to her – or not anything else. It was like he heard but did not listen.

"Why you're here?" Ichigo asked. He could not really take it anymore. Rukia inhaled sharply and kicked Ichigo's ankle under the table ("Ow!).

Kenpachi glanced him for a second. Ichigo felt confused.

"It's not of your business", he said harshly.

Now Ichigo felt confused and angry.

"Yes it is", he said. "If I have to spend _my_ summer break babysitting _you_ I have the right to know why you're here!"

"It's captain level business", Rukia explained quickly. "You – uh... are not... allowed.. to know exact details of this matter..."

"What?!"

"Stop shouting", Kenpachi said.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo waved his arms, he was so anrgy he was sure his head would pop. "Rukia! I order you to tell me right away!"

"I can't!"

"Rukia!"

Suddenly Rukia's backbag opened and Kon – who else – popped out. He slapped Ichigo on the nose. It did not hurt – Kon was a plushie – and the mod soul shouted angrily: "Ichigo, you bastard! How dare you to speak to - ?!"

"Hide!" both Rukia and Ichigo screamed and pushed him violently back, not caring about the muffled shouts of help. Rukia zipped the bag close and Ichigo gritted his teeth as they nervously looked back to Kenpachi. He bowled smoke slowly from his mouth, looking at the bag but turned his eyes away: "_Tch..._"

Ichigo sighed. Rukia seemed relieved.

Ichigo and Rukia both saw an very angry nurse approaching them. Kenpachi saw them looking at someone and his expression turned even more gloomy right away – he sighed and quickly inhaled the rest of his cigarette.

"Mr. Zaraki!" the nurse almost growled. "How many times do I have to - ?!"

"Hush..." Kenpachi dumped the rest of the cigarette into the ash tray.

Ichigo bit his lower lip as the nurse turned red – literally: "Did you just shush me?!"

"I come in peace", Kenpachi stood up: this had clearly happened before. Even he was apperantaly coming without a fight the nurse still grabbed his arm. "See you later, Ichigo and Kuchiki."

"Give us a call when you can come – eh, home", Ichigo waved. "Man, he really looks sick. Did you see how pale he is?" Ichigo whispered while they looked Kenpachi walking away with the nurse.

Rukia just nodded.

"You really ain't gonna tell me why he's here?"

"I can't", Rukia closed her eyes. "It's captain level business."

"At least give me even some sort of explanation!" Ichigo begged. "Why he's in hospital?"

"Well, uh..." Rukia bit her lower lip. "He... kind of... needs some rest."

"Okay...?"

"I was ordered to not to tell you", Rukia added.

Ichigo sighed: "Fine... For how long?"

"Until he's ready to leave", Rukia said quietly: she seemed quite sad about something. Ichigo would have wanted to ask her again what was happening. Why Kenpachi was here and why he looked so damn depressed? What would have caused that? Ichigo knew something very horrible must have happened in Seireitei – but Ichigo just could not figure out what.

"Is he going to help me kill hollows?" Ichigo asked as they were back on their way to home.

"No", Rukia shook her head. "He's going to wear a lock which prevents him from getting out from his _gigai_. So he won't go back to Seireitei on his own before it's too soon."

"What's my part in this mess?"

"You will have specific instructions later. But your job mainly is to go see him daily, make sure he eats his medicines - "

"He has to eat medicines?!"

" - and just... well... try to make him feel better", Rukia looked really sad. "Please", she added quietly.

Even Ichigo had no idea what was going on and he was still pissed off about the fact that he was not allowed to know anything about this whole thing he felt sorry for Rukia – she apparently knew something. Ichigo sighed heavily: "Fine, I'll do it..."

_And a while ago my biggest worry for this summer was how many new clothes I should buy..._

_..._

**_So, there was the chapter one! Next chapter? Don't know when it will come out. Might take days, weeks, months - or centuries... Meanwhile, review so I know what you guys like! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY NAME: BABY PIN**

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Kenpachi (don't like = don't read).

**Warnings:** some cursing, yaoi.

_I don't own anything, Bleach and the characters belong to Tite Kubo. This is just a fanfiction! English is still not my mother language, so there will be mistakes, errors, grammar mistakes and much of it (sorry...). _

_First of all, than you for the reviews! Especially you, Dreadful Virtue! It's so nice for someone to give such a feedback even I now have pressures... :) _

_Secondly, sorry it took so long to write this chapter and sorry it is so short... I promise the next chapters will be longer and there will be more action! I know because I've already written some of the next parts. :) But, I hope you like and feel free to review whatever you have to say! _

**_..._**

_**CHAPTER TWO – Dark summer nights**_

"Reports?" Ichigo frowned. "Oh, come on! I have my summer homework to do and you want me to write reports every week?"

Rukia sighed. She rubbed her forehead as if she would get a headache soon.

"One report every week to captain Unohana about captain Zaraki", she repeated her earlier words, gritting her teeth slightly. "You can give them to me and I send them."

Now even Ichigo was rubbing his forehead. He was not getting a headache but he started to feel depressed as he slowly started to realize that this was exactly how he was going to spend his short summer break: doing summer homework and writing reports about Kenpachi. Ichigo exactly was not that kind of guy who liked to write much anyway so this was...

"Geez, Ichigo", Kon said out loud. "You're really going be his nurse or something like that?"

"I'm going to nurse you down the toilet soon if you won't shut up", Ichigo gave a warning glare to Kon – who actually seemed to enjoy the idea about Ichigo's spoiled summer break.

"Oh, and captain Unohana asked me to tell you something about captain Zaraki now when you have to make sure he eats his medicines", Rukia said. "He – um... can be stubborn, so..."

"Figured", Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo was gloomy. It was nice, sunny day and the rest of Kurosaki family had went to the beach. They had asked Ichigo to come along – but since Kenpachi was supposed to get out from the hospital he could not. Even he had wanted to... He had made some lame excuse about headache and was now extremly sulky about it since he did not even know why he even had to be there. Kenpachi was now "home". He had not said anything to Ichigo, he had mumbled something to captain Unohana – yes, she had been there, but only for a brief moment – and had not even noticed Rukia.

Ichigo had tried to be friendly and had tapped Kenpachi on the shoulder: "See ya tomorrow, then!"

Kenpachi had not said anything. Not even looked at him.

"Curse you Seireitei..." Ichigo growled silently now when they were sitting in his room – once again.

"Actually, you can blame yourself for living next door of that house", Rukia heard him.

"Then, curse you urban planning..."

At that night Ichigo could not sleep. He laid awake in his bed. It felt strange to think that Kenpachi was now living next door. The more bizarre was that he had got mad when Ichigo had inquired him about why he was asinged to Karakura town. _I have to ask Rukia about this again... I'm sure she will tell me if I ask her nice enough. At least I hope she will..._

Ichigo sighed and sat up ("Geez...") and noticed that there was still lights on in next door. Ichigo could not see trough the curtains but saw light. _Why he's up so late? _Ichigo looked his alarm clock: 01:25 am.

After walking a circle in his room for about ten minutes Ichigo finally pulled a hat on his head and cursed quietly the whole way to the downstairs and out. He even continued cursing outside, mumbling something about assholes and summer break. He tiptoed closer to one window which he assumed was kitchen window. He could see anything trough the curtains so he tiptoed further – passed the front door – continued his maybe not so wise walk, climbed over a fence – it was not very high so it was easy – and found himself in the backyard of Kenpachi's house.

The backdoor was open when Ichigo tried it. _He's too careless... _He stepped inside and found himself in the living room. It was slightly bigger than the one in Ichigo's home. Lights were on even they were dim – and Ichigo did not see anyone – or heard, as he tried to listen if he could hear something; steps or -

BANG!

Ichigo felt pain, saw stars and found himself on the floor on his back. There was pulsing pain on his forehead: "Ow ow oww...!"

"_Beh_", Ichigo heard a familiar voice above him. "And here I was hoping it would be a burgral... I can't beat crap out of you, I would get scolded."

"Kenpachi", Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the taller man standing above him. He had his hair down and had only black sweat pants on (on the side there was blue Puma logo). Ichigo also saw the weapon he had used: a frying pan.

"You bastard", Kenpachi walked back to the kitchen where he had obviously came from. "The hell you're doing sneaking here?"

"I saw lights and was wondering if everything was okay", Ichigo made slight lie.

"I'm fine", Kenpachi threw frying pan to the sink; Ichigo gritted his teeth because of the noise. "Has Kuchiki told you something?"

"Huh? Rukia? No... Why you ask?"

"No reason", Kenpachi shrugged.

"Well, uh... You seem to be fine", Ichigo finally stood up. "Um... how's it going?"

"Fine", Kenpachi took a glass of water. He did not look at Ichigo. Ichigo did not say it aloud but Kenpachi seemed quite depressed. He spoke with a monotonous voice and had blank look in his eyes.

"You know", Ichigo cleared his troath. "I've never been in this house even I live right next door and knew the old lady who used to live here."

Kenpachi did not say anything. Ichigo changed the subject – even though he did not even know why he was still here.

"Can't you sleep?"

"The hell you care about if I sleep or not..."

"It's my job, remember!" Ichigo said.

"I didn't ask you."

"I know, I know..." Ichigo sighed.

_Different subject, think about a different subject... _

"Um, K-Kenpachi..." Ichigo cleared his troath slightly.

"What?" Kenpachi growled.

"Uh, I've been wondering for a while... Um, everyone else call you captain or Zaraki – like I should too... but how come you've never complained about the fact that I call you Kenpachi? I mean... Byakuya and Mayuri always tell me to show some respect if I forgot their titels."

Kenpachi twitched. Only slightly but Ichigo noticed it. The look on Kenpachi's face turned – somehow really scary and Ichigo swallowed and he shivered: pure rage. That was the expression which was on Kenpachi's face for an eyeblink. He turned his face away from Ichigo: "It's probably because they're both assholes!" he rasped.

"Okay..." Ichigo tried to smile. He did not want to continue this subject – even he did not know what he had done or said to make Kenpachi so... angry. Was he angry to Ichigo or perhaps to someone else? Byakuya perhpas...?

"I... think... I leave you alone now and... come back tomorrow, okay?"

Kenpachi shrugged. Ichigo was just about to leave when he had to stop for a moment: "You sure you don't need anything? You could always take a sleeping pill."

"Stop fussing", Kenpachi actually turned his head so he looked Ichigo straight into eyes for a brief moment. Ichigo blinked: he still had that blank expression in his eyes.

_Well, at least he talked to me..._

"Okay, see ya tomorrow", Ichigo said, stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Only then he realized that he had used the backdoor again and he had to climb over the fence once more.

He tiptoted back into his room and sighed as he sat down on his bed. He glanced out from the window and saw that there was now fewer lights on in Kenpachi's house. Ichigo did not know what to say or think so he just laid on his back.

_Am I this worried about him? Why do I even care so much...? Oh, I would want to know what has happened to him. _

Eventually Ichigo finally fell asleep – not knowing how hard the next morning would be...

**...**

**_Oh, god, it's short... Well, anyway, next one will be longer and more action (finally!). I can't promise when the chapter three will come out but please be patience. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY NAME: BABY PIN  
**

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Kenpachi (don't like = don't read).

**Warnings: **some cursing, yaoi and english is not my mother language so errors, mistakes etc.

_Okay, so this chapter is a little bit longer like I promised. Hope you like it, not much more to say about this time... :)_

**...**

_**CHAPTER THREE – Lost and found**_

Ichigo turned the vial around in his hand. These were medicines from Seireitei so the names did not say anything to him even he was a son of a doctor. Three different kind of medicines. One for sleeping – only if necessary – and the two others were for depression and for stabilizing an unstable spiritual pressure.

_That's odd... _Ichigo opened the vials. _Unstable spiritual pressure?_

"Here", he offered the pills to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi glanced him, gave disgusted glare towards the pills and turned his head sulkily away. Ichigo sighed: "Come on, Kenpachi!"

"I don't want them", Kenpachi growled.

"They help you to get better!"

"Pills are for sissies!"

Ichigo sighed heavily. He scratched the back of his head. Was this what Unohana had warned him about?

"Kenpachi", Ichigo said firmly, "I slept three hours last night and I had to wake up at 6 am because of you so show me some gratitude and eat these!"

Kenpachi just murmured something unclear, still looked into another direction. He scratched his neck slightly. He had some sort of a collar on him which Ichigo had not paid attention before now. It looked slightly like a dog collar but was smaller and looser. There was some sort of a silvery badge in front of it.

"Is that the _gigai_ seal?" Ichigo asked – and gasped slightly as he realized that he had just asked it out loud!

Kenpachi nodded. Ichigo sighed.

After fifteen minutes of begging and threatening Kenpachi to eat his medicines Ichigo sighed and decided to use a different kind of method. He scratched the back of his head like he would have given up and sighed heavily.

Kenpachi continued reading the newspaper he had started reading a while ago – probably just to piss Ichigo off even more. Ichigo took the water glass back to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. Then he walked back to the living room and sat down at the_ kotatsu_. Kenpachi glanced him but did not say anything. Ichigo took his phone and started to read news from the internet.

Time flew very slowly.

"Did midget told you to keep company to me?"

"Rukia told me to stay here for a while", Ichigo said.

Kenpachi did not say anything. He finished reading the paper and sighed. He just sat there for a moment. Then he laid down on the floor.

"Don't act like a dog, go to bed if you're tired", Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not tired", Kenpachi said even he had his eyes closed. "I hate this _gigai_. It's so weak... Unohana must've asked to make it like this..."

"You're just a normal human now", Ichigo growled. "We don't have superpowers like you guys do."

"Don't bitch me about it!" Kenpachi rasped back. Ichigo sighed: why they were fighting? "Does your parents know where you are?"

"I have only my dad", Ichigo said. "And yes, he knows I'm here."

There was a long silence. Ichigo hoped something would happen, it was so quiet and boring. He really did not want to fight with Kenpachi all the time. They had been arguing so much it was tiresome. Ichigo did not really know why Kenpachi pissed him off – maybe it was because he did not want to see Kenpachi so depressed? But it was not Kenpachi's fault that his spiritual energy was unstable – at least that was what Ichido had understood... Maybe he felt frustation because he did not know what had happened to him? Why he had been sent here? Had he done something? No one told Ichigo anything about anything and then he was the one who was supposed to look after Kenpachi!

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Kenpachi."

"What...?"

"Put your shoes on", Ichigo stood up. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Kenpachi stared at Ichigo but did not move.

"Come on", Ichigo actually grabbed his wrist and partly helped but mostly pulled him up. "You've just been sitting in here. I'm taking you out of this house now!"

…

After informing Rukia that Ichigo was about to go out with Kenpachi – she tried to make them change their mind but Ichigo ignored her worries – they were on their way. Ichigo did not know how much Kenpachi actually knew about the world of the living so he carefully explored his expressions when they moved trough the town.

The world of the living seemed to be quite too much for Kenpachi right then so Ichigo decided it would be a good idea to stop and take a break. They stopped at one small cafeteria. Since it was so nice day they sat outside. Almost motherly Ichigo decided some sunlight would do good to Kenpachi.

"Coffee?" Ichigo asked.

"_Tch_, no..."

"How about juice?"

"Whatever..." Kenpachi murmured. "You're fussing."

"Maybe", Ichigo shrugged.

They did not talk much. Actually they did not talk at all after that. Ichigo tried to figure out something to discuss about but Kenpachi did not even look at him.

As Kenpachi glanced over his shoulder Ichigo saw his change and used it. He dropped the two pills quickly into his glass without him noticing it at all – but for Ichigo's great misfortune some other did notice it.

Ichigo jolted and Kenpachi blinked as one woman started to scream. She stood up and marched to them, glaring Ichigo angrily: "What you think you're doing?!"

"Uh..." Ichigo knew how criminal his actions looked from an outsider and tried to smile assuring. "I – uh – this is... um...!"

"You runt!" the woman screamed again. "What were you trying to do? You filhty criminal!"

"Uh..." Ichigo felt panic rising. "It's not that – y-you see...!"

"Liar!" some other women shrieked as she stood up along with many other women, all glaring Ichigo like he would be a rapist.

Ichigo let out a nervous, paniced laugh. Even the situation was getting out of hand there was one positive things: Kenpachi had puzzled and slighty amused look on his face even he still looked tired and pale.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo screamed while running away only being followed by angry gang of women.

It took forever to loose them. As Ichigo finally dared to climb down from a tree he sighed: now he had lost Kenpachi. Somehow he felt like he would have lost a dog or a child. With that guy's sense of direction it would take forever if he would have moved from the cafeteria. But... Ichigo felt nervous when he thought about returning to the cafeteria and decided it would probably be a bad idea to go back there...

If Ichigo just could call him – wait a minute... He had a cellphone! But – curses – Ichigo had not his phone number... Damn... Maybe Rukia had it?

"Better call her and ask", Ichigo said to himself as he dialed Rukia's phone number and waited.

For Ichigo's luck Rukia answered almost immediately: "_What?_" she sounded slighty grumpy but Ichigo ignored it smoothly.

"Do you happen to have Kenpachi's phone number?"

There was a long silence before Rukia spoke again: "_Did you lost him_?"

"Don't talk like he would be a dog", Ichigo snorted. "We got seperated. Do you have his number or not?"

Rukia sighed heavily: "_I'll send it to you."_

Ichigo waited patiently and received a message from Rukia. As he dialed to the number he was given he felt slightly nervous: it felt strange to think he was actually calling to Kenpachi Zaraki...

_Why I'm blushing? My heart is also beating quite fast... This is so stupid... If he would not be so goddamit stubborn this whole thing wouldn't have happened..._

The phone stopped ringing: "_Hello...?_"

"Took long enough for you to answear!" Ichigo said. "Where are you?"

"_Oh, is it Ichigo? I was looking for you."_

"Where are you?"

"_Who knows... I'm not familiar with this city..."_

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead – hard: "Okay, tell me what you see around you. Maybe I can figure out where you are."

"_There's... a ferris wheel quite close... behind some buildings."_

"A ferris wheel...? What else?"

"_Um...there's flowers... middle of the walking street in some sort of a concrete circels..."_

"Is there a bus stop nearby?" Ichigo suddenly had a clear image of a certain place in his mind.

"_Yes...?"_

"With a big poster about an action movie?"

"_Yeah...?"_

"Stay there and don't move! I think I know where you are! I'll be there in a second!" he did not even wait Kenpachi's answear as he closed the phone, pushed it quickly back to his pocket and ran.

He crossed the street and headed towards the nearby market place. There was a wide walking street with only one bus stop and it was the only place where Ichigo knew there was huge flower pots made of conrete in the middle of the walking street. One could also see the Karakura town ferris wheel clearly from that place.

There were not much people around – and no one paid much attention to Kenpachi who was sitting alone on a bench – some people gave him somehow scared looks but quickly looked away. One dog barked to him but the owner quickly pulled it further away from him.

"Hey!" Ichigo ran closer.

Kenpachi blinked and noticed him. With a sigh he sat up.

"Well, that was strange..." he said with his husky voice. "Did you manage to loose that wild pack of ladies or did you beat them up?"

"Shut up..." Ichigo took a support from the nearby fence, panting. "This was actually your fault, idiot..."

Kenpachi chuckled. Only slightly but Ichigo noticed it and gave a faint smile to Kenpachi.

"I took the medicines", Kenpachi shrugged. "Guess you tried so hard so I had to take them. Even one woman tried to stop me. She talked about some knockout drops or something..."

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo blushed and scrathed the back of his head.

"Where did you get my number?"

"From Rukia. I called her."

"Okay..."

Ichigo smiled. At least they were getting somewhere. He had a feeling that he had managed to cheer Kenpachi up. He hoped it was not only the medicined he had taken... He really wanted him to get better soon. He missed his wild smile – even he felt ashamed when he realized that and shook his head...

Suddenly he noticed two far too familiar persons walking closer to them. They had noticed them yet but would soon if they would not move away – and Ichigo did not want to meet Keigo and Mizuiro right now!

"Uh, come!" he gasped, grabbed Kenpachi's wrist and ran away with him.

Ichigo had a feeling that Kenpachi did not put up much fight when Ichigo pushed him around or dragged him with him to place to place. It itself confirmed the fact that something was wrong with him: the Kenpachi Ichigo had used to know would not tolerate this sort of running around.

Ichigo and Kenpachi crossed the street, finally stopping. Ichigo panted heavily and looked around him: "I think we managed to lost them."

"Who were those?"

"Ah, some of my f-friends from school..."

"If they're your friends then why you ran away from them?"

"Uh, um... y-you see..."

"Is it because of me?"

"N-not really, well..."

Suddenly a new voice interupted their conversation: "Hey, Ichigo! Is it really you?"

Ichigo sighed heavily. He saw Kenpachi looking someone who was standing behind him and turned sulkily around: "Hi... Tatsuki... how are you today?"

Tatsuki giggled slightly: "Wow! Don't be too happy to see me!" she smiled. She had blue short sleeved shirt on and denim shorts. She had sunglasses pushed up to her hair and she seemed to have tanned slightly. Maybe she had spent whole day outside?

Ichigo sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"What's the hurry? You two were running like there would be a fire somewhere?"

"Not a fire", Ichigo explained. "Just Keigo and Mizuiro."

Tatsuki understood and laughed. She obviously knew why Ichigo did not want to meet Keigo during his summer break: the youngster gave him enough trouble at school.

"Oh, Tatsuki – this is Kenpachi", Ichigo remembered he was not alone. "Kenpachi, this is Tatsuki. She's my classmate."

Kenpachi gave slight, polite bow to Tatsuki who also bowed but doing it more propely than the taller man. Ichigo hoped Tatsuki would not ask any questions about how they knew each other or who Kenpachi actually was. He had no idea what he would say and he did not actually wanted to lie...

"Well, it's true I'm his classmate but I've known Ichigo since he was four", Tatsuki smiled. Ichigo knew where this was leading: "You don't have to tell him that boring story again, Tatsuki..."

"It's not boring!" Tatsuki said. "Ichigo used to be such a crybaby. One hit and he was down and crying his eyes out!" Tatsuki grinned.

Kenpachi smiled slightly: "Really?"

"Oh, and has he told you that he can see ghosts?" Tatsuki changed the subject – Ichigo knew somehow why she did not tell anymore about their childhood practices: it was because of his mother. "When he was a kid I always caught him talking to a air. It was so weird!"

"Sounds... fun", Kenpachi glanced Ichigo shortly.

"Okay, I think we will continue now!" Ichigo almost shouted. "It was nice to see you, Tatsuki. Come on, Ken!"

Ichigo heard Kenpachi mumbling: "Ken...?" with a puzzled tone but followed Ichigo anyway.

...

It was already dark when they were on their way back home. Ichigo pushed his hands in his pockets: it was rather chilly even it was summer. They did not talk anything for a long while.

"So..." Ichigo spoke out. "Did you like your day out?"

"It was rather fun", Kenpachi shrugged.

"You seem quite down?"

"It's... people keep staring at me", Kenpachi sighed.

Ichigo smiled – trying not to laugh. "It's because you're so unsual looking."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenpachi growled. "That's rather thick from a guy who's hair is orange!"

"I mean you're so tall, you have long hair and – plus!" Ichigo offended himself and touched Kenpachi's cheek, causing him to blink: "You have that scar on your face!"

Kenpachi blushed slightly. Ichigo blinked – and felt somehow embarrassed for some reason. Kenpachi pushed his hand away: "Your hand is ice cold..." he murmured.

Ichigo blinked again, swallowed and felt strange hotness inside himself: "Yeah..." he just said, pushing hands back inside his pockets.

"That girl", Kenpachi changed the subject – and for a moment Ichigo was relieved. "She told you used to be a crybaby."

"Well, uh, yeah... a little bit..." Ichigo tried to laugh.

"She was about to say something else", Kenpachi added. "Maybe it was about your mother?"

Ichigo felt something really heavy inside his stomach. He lowered his gaze. He hated this subject. He never got used to people bringing it up. It was not that he was not able to talk about it – it just brought up so many feelings: sadness, grieve but also good memories about mother – and the realization that it was all gone forever.

"Well, it was my mom who used to pick me up from practice", Ichigo shrugged. "She was the one who signed me up for that hobby..."

Kenpachi looked him for a while. Ichigo noticed it but when he turned his head Kenpachi looked away.

"You don't have to tell if you don't feel like it", the taller _shinigami_ said.

"It's not like that", Ichigo said quietly. "It's just... sad subject."

"Okay..."

"Anyway", Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I hope I managed to cheer you up even a little bit."

Kenpachi smiled slightly. Ichigo frowned: "What?"

"Nothing special", Kenpachi chuckled.

"Come on! Tell me!" Ichigo sighed. "Did I say something funny?"

"No", Kenpachi still smiled. "It's that you treat me so nicely... Like I would be one of your friends. You're protecting me like you protect them."

Ichigo blushed. Not slightly. He really blushed. He was even redder than Renji's hair. And the worst part: he felt it – and it made him blush even more! Kenpachi's noble action to look away made Ichigo feeling even more embarrassed. They did not talk for the rest of the way back – Ichigo just could not come up anything to talk about anymore.

"See ya", Kenpachi did not even stop when it was their time to seperate.

"S... see ya", Ichigo managed to say.

He sneaked back to his room, gladly that everyone was asleep already. He really did not want to see anyone. When he went to brush his teeth he cursed himself: he was still all red. He washed his face with ice cold water and it helped slightly. If nothing it made him feel better. He decided he did not want to think about it.

**...**

_**Yeah... could've been better, I guess... Still, not going to promise chapter four or when it will come out. But I hope you like the story so far. :)**_


End file.
